


I Could Have Loved You Better Than Him.

by cuddlepuss



Category: Frank Iero - Fandom, Gerard Way - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, Mikey Way - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Song - The Lion Sleeps Tonight, bob bryar - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comic, Multi, Reunion, Song - The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Freeform, attempted suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frob / Frerard. What does Gerard do when his alcoholism and drug habit drive Frank into Bob's arms?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I could have loved you better than him.

**Author's Note:**

> Contest entry, rules - no conversation allowed. Had to be MCR. Angst. Paired.

Gerard watched miserably as Frank and Bob got ready for  
their date, exploring the latest stop on their tour, all excited,  
laughing and talking. It was his own fault, of course, he knew   
that. But it didn't make him feel any better, worse in fact,   
because it was through his own stupidity that he'd lost the one  
person he loved above all others.

Sitting there, lost in his memories, he didn't see his brother  
coming towards him, until he felt arms wrapping around him. Mikey   
said not a word, just sat there, hugging him, giving comfort in silence  
as was his way. Patting Mikey on the arm, Gerard nodded that he was   
alright, and Mikey left again.

Soon lost in his own dark thoughts again, Gerard relived the   
last date he'd had with Frank. It hadn't been successful. He, himself   
was high as a kite and practically paralytic when they'd left. God   
only knew why Frank had put up with him as long as he had. Reversed,   
Gerard wasn't sure if he could have stuck it out like Frank had.

It was so hard, being in such close confines with Bob and Frank   
acting all lovey dovey all the time. Gerard knew he could have loved   
Frank better, but he never had. Drunk, or drugged, almost full time,  
he'd never stopped to think of how his behaviour was affecting Frank,  
or anyone else. Feeling sorry for himself, Gerard got out his paper   
and pens, and started to draw.

Losing all track of time and place, Gerard drew on, past the others  
returning to the bus, past midnight, past three in the morning. He was   
still feverishly drawing as the first streaks of pale colour washed the  
darkness from the sky with the dawning of another day. Still lost in what  
he was doing, unaware of life returning to the people on the bus, he drew  
and coloured, wrote and shaded. On and on, until, finally satisfied it was   
perfect, he threw down his pens, and stretched.

__________________________________________________________________________

Yawning and stretching again, Gerard put his drawings under his pillow,  
climbed onto his bunk, and drifted into a fitful sleep. He hadn't been too  
careful putting the papers under his pillow though, being so tired, and as   
he figeted in his sleep, they fell to the floor...right at Frank's feet.  
Curious, and wanting to protect Gerards work, he picked it up, glancing at  
it, and staring in wonder at the first page, he stumbled backwards to sit  
on the nearest bunk behind him.

There, staring up at him, was a drawing of a magestic pair of lions,   
with his and Bob's faces, and off in the background, a beaten, worn, tatty  
lion. Dirty, disheveled and ill looking, with Gerards soulful eyes, it was   
looking longingly at the pair out in front.

Turning the page, he found that there were words too, inside. Looking  
at them, he felt his heart race, then break.

In the jungle, the mighty jungle,   
the lion's drunk tonight.  
In the jungle, the sleepy jungle,  
the lion's drugged tonight.  
ohhhh ohhhhh lee umimawe  
weeee eeeee leeumimawe.

Hash, my darling, it's hash my darling,  
the lions drugged tonight.  
Smashed my darling, it's smashed my darling,  
the lions drunk tonight.  
wim away awim away  
awim away awim away

____________________________________________________________________________

Frank, looking over at the now sober and drug free man that had just  
re-broken his heart, felt tears slip from his eyes and fall onto the touching   
comic that had taken so much time and effort to produce. Standing, he moved to   
tuck the papers back into Gerards bunk, just as his eyes popped open. Dropping  
the papers onto Gerards chest, Frank fled the bus.

Confused, Gerard looked down at what Frank had just dropped onto him   
before running from the bus, seeing with horror that it was the private comic  
he'd not meant anyone to see, least of all Frank himself. Hearing movement, he   
stuffed the papers under his blankets, just as Ray came into the room. Seeing   
Gerard awake, he nodded and left the room again.

Coming back a while later, Frank had Bob in tow, and both looked upset.  
Bob, looking evilly at Gerard, choked back a sound, and raced into the back of   
the bus, where heart broken tears could be heard. Frank, looking at Gerard,  
Got down on one knee and held out a diamond ring. Nodding, Gerard, took it,  
and lifted Frank into his arms.

No sounds had come from the sleeping area of the bus for a while, so  
Ray went to see how Bob was, when he looked at Bob's bunk, it was empty,   
searching further, and calling Mikey to help, they found Bob, pale and   
breathing shallowly, in a heap on Frank's bunk. He'd tried to overdose,   
if they hadn't found him when they did, he'd most likely not have survived.

 

THE END.


	2. I'm going to WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a second one shot that carries on where 'I could have loved you better than him' leaves off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a separate contest, this one specifying mpreg, paired, and confusion.

When Ray and Mikey found me, I was pretty far gone. While Ray rang 911,  
Mikey stayed with me, came with me in the ambulance, held my hand while they did a   
gastric lavage, and supported my shoulders when I spewed my guts up after. Cried with   
me when I wished for death, and didn't leave my side for six weeks, coaxing me to eat   
and drink, trying to get me talking. Finally snapping after six weeks of my being unable  
to keep anything down, with weight and strength falling off me. He ordered me to see a   
doctor as I shouldn't be like that, it was time I faced up to the fact that there was   
evidently something wrong. Just wanting peace, I let him make the appointment and come  
with me.

Having had all sorts of tests done, been poked and prodded all over, and   
feeling even more miserable than before, the Doctor was palpating my abdomen to see if   
there was any sign of internal distress when a look of shock came over his face.   
Rumaging in his desk drawer, he came out with a small electric device, slightly larger   
than a scientific calculator, with what looked like a metal plate on a stick on the side   
attached by curly wire. Putting a little gel on the plate, the Doctor explained that it   
was a doppler probe that detected bloodflow inside the body. Gently, he pressed t into my   
slightly concave abdomen. Then we heard it 'WHEW WHEW, WHEW WHEW', confused, Mikey and I   
looked at each other, then at the Doctor as he said "Well, Mr Bryar. I don't know how, but   
it seems congratulations are in order, it would appear you're pregnant. I'll arrange for an   
emergency scan at the hospital, in the meantime, rest plenty, eat as well as you can, and   
read up about maternity."

Mikey got us back to the bus, I couldn't even think. I was numb, stunned. I was   
going to be a Mommy? How'd that work? I was a male! Going onto the bus, Mikey got me onto   
my bunk, fetched a drink, made me toast - without using a fork!, and bustled around like a   
mother hen with one chick. He fielded questions from Gerard and Frank, and took Ray to one   
side to tell him the news. Frank and Gerard knew something was being kept from them, but   
no-one would tell them anything. As day's passed and my scan date came, Mikey was the one  
to come with me, Mikey held my hand as the Radiologist gulped and said "Excuse me for a   
moment, I'll be right back with a Doctor." Looking at one another, Mikey and I were a little  
scared of what she'd seen to send her after a Doctor, gulping a breath, I turned to look  
at the monitor, I could see nothing but vague fuzzy shapes on the screen, a misty haze of  
black and grey, nothing recognisable.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

I don't know how we got back to the bus, we were both deep in shock, so much so  
that Ray, taking one look at us when we got back, shepherded us to the seating area of the  
bus, and got drinks looking concerned. Taking a deep breath, I blurted out "Ray, it...  
it's.... it's triplets. There.... there are three of them. What am I going to do Ray? What   
am I going to do?" Just then, Frank and Gerard appeared from the sleeping area of the bus.  
Frank, pale and shaken, slid to his knees by the sofa I sat on.

"You're pregnant? All these weeks, and you're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me? You  
can't do this to me, you just can't!" Mikey got mad at him. I know that much. I sort of heard  
raised voices, but only sort of, because mostly I just sort of zoned out. When I came too again, I was  
laying on my bunk, Mikey hunkered protectively over me, Ray, Gerard and Frank hovering in the  
background, looking worried. Mikey had a tight grip on my hand, holding it to his lips as he  
muttered under his breath. 

Squeezing his hand lightly, I asked quietly why he was so good to me, the answer came   
so fast he couldn't have thought about his words at all "Because I love you, Bob. Why else? Oh,  
fuck. Forget I said that." Shifting a little in my bunk, so there was a little space beside me,  
I said "Lay with me a while? So we can talk?" Looking oddly relieved, he acquiesed, nestling   
carefully into my side as Ray shepherded the others out of the sleeping compartment.Taking a   
deep breath, and blinking rapidly, I took Mikey's hand in mine, and Kissed his fingers, one by  
one, before locking eyes with him. "Mikey, you know better than most the messed up state I'm in  
right now. I have feelings for you too, but.... it's too close to Frank's betrayal. I....I...I  
can't trust my own judgement yet. I know that hurts, and I'd do almost anything to not have to.  
Let me have my babies -three of them- then, when we're a family, then we can talk again.  
I have my children to think of now. And what Frank's reaction just now is going to mean to our   
family future."

Mikey, bless his heart, immediately said "Let me be their Dad. You can't have three on  
your own, you have no need to. I WANT to be there to help with feeds, diaper changes and bloody   
knees. Let me help. Don't shut me out. I'll love your children as my own, Frank need have nothing  
to do with them. We can do it. Please Bob, please. Don't say no, don't break my heart. Please."

Looking deep into Mikey's eyes, I said something that suprised us both, for I wasn't even   
thinking it, until it came out my mouth "I can't risk being left again, Mikey, I'll have three   
helpless babies dependant on me, I have to be sure. Don't you see that?" Mikey, looking serious,  
slid off the bunk, got onto one knee, and, taking my hand in his, said "Then marry me, Bob. Marry   
me, and we'll have those babies together. I'll adopt them, and we'll be together with them as a real  
family. Please Bob. The tour goes to Vegas next, lets get married then." Stunned, I nodded, and,   
whooping with joy, Mikey shouted Ray into the room to break the news. I asked for Frank and Gerard  
to be brought in. I wanted to tell them myself.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two weeks later, the day after we arrived in Vegas, Mikey and I got married, with Gerard, Ray   
and Frank as witnesses, then we went to a hotel for a couple of nights alone together. Holding hands   
with Mikey, we walked into the honeymoon suite of the hotel that Frank and Gerard were paying for as  
a wedding present. We still hadn't spoken of his reaction to my pregnancy, but Mikey and I were so  
supremely happy that we just didn't care at that time what they would do. Kissing tenderly in the   
doorway of our suite, I smiled as we walked in, the whole room, it smelled of rosebuds, one of my favourite scents.

Three months later, the tour ended, and we all, the five of us, scrambled to get a nursery   
assembled in the home Mikey now shared with me. Three weeks after that our baby daughters were born.  
Raimona Francis weighed in at 3lbs 2oz, Michaela Gerarda came in at 2lbs 4oz, and little Roberta Helena  
was just 2lb 1oz. Though early and small, they had my Mikey's determination, and were all home with us   
inside of four weeks.

 

THE END


End file.
